Ananta Suzumura
Ananta Suzumura '(アナンタ鈴村, ''Suzumura Ananta) Appearance Ananta is a female Demon as well as an Elf, making her an odd hybrid in Earthland. She has sharp, hazel colored eyes and long greenish-blue hair. On top of her head, she wears a demonic skull that amplifies her own powers. A crack runs along the left side of the skull and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off, illustrating the damage it obtained from the battle from which it was won. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. . To no surprise, given her position as a spy, Ananta is a curvaceous and well-endowed adult. She wears an outfit similar to Ikari Ryoko, given that it is primarily white in color an looks more like a professional attire than a battle garb. This consists of a white jacket with a black trim, that remains open to reveal a zip-up blouse. She also wears a pair of white gloves and white slacks, not worrying about it getting dirtied at all. However, befitting her role as a spy and/or a helpless woman, Ananta is known to wear a multitude of different outfits depending on the mission at the time, often going as far as disguising her facial features as well. Personality Ananta's personality is very much that of a femme fatale. She is highly aware of her beauty and the effects it has on her surroundings, often exploiting it for her own causes. She is especially skilled in manipulating men, leading them into her bedroom and seducing them but never actually engaging in anything. According to both herself and Sakura Yakumo, Ananta is still a "maiden". Ananta also has shown a notch for acting, often making others open up to her by pretending to actually be a weak little girl who was forced into a combat profession. Her manipulative nature and strong personality practically makes Ananta the actual person in charge when it comes to the members of Club Oz, possessing enough dirt on the "leader" Emil Kresnik to keep him under her thumb. Ananta also has some feminist tendencies, having threatened both Wake and Emil on multiple occasions when she thought that they did not treat her female colleagues fairly and often expressing a certain disgust towards men. When Ananta commits to a role, she will never drop her facade, no matter what happens. For example, she once was able to draw a rich warlord into her private chambers by using the "innocent girl" act and kept up that performance even when members of a Dark Guild stormed in and murdered said warlord. Only when they had all left, she crawled out of the corner where she had been screaming relentlessly and collected the man's assets with a smirk that almost suggested she had planned the whole situation from the beginning. History Synopsis Equipment 'Fragarach '(報復者, Hōfuku-sha, Lit. "The Retaliator"): Was the sword of Manannan mac Lir and later, Lugh Lamfada. Forged by the gods, Manannan wielded it as his weapon before passing it on to Lugh. It was said that no one could tell a lie with Fragarach at their throat, thus Fragarach's other name as "The Answerer". It was also said to place the wind at the user's command and could cut through any shield or wall, a power so great that even Genma Akahoshi's powerful barriers could not hold up to a Wind-Enhanced slash from Ananta. Fragarach even possesses the ability to cause a piercing wound from which no man could recover, cursing it in the process. This curse can be dispelled easily, however, using standard healing magic can cause the curse to worsen and degrade the target's vitality even further. The powers of Fragarach are incredible indeed, but staying true to its name, can only truly activate when responding to an impending threat; causing it to be nothing more than a simple sword when used offensively. Magic and Abilities '''Great Magical Energy: Being a sub-species made from artificially transforming an Elf into a Demon, Ananta's capacity for storing Eternano is above that of most Mages. While her naturally flamboyant and flirtatious personality would lead many to think that she would flaunt her strength, it is quite the opposite. Due to her position as a spy and an infiltrator, she often downplays her own strength so that she may maintain the appearance of a helpless woman. When she has had enough of fooling around and wants to get serious, Ananta is able to release her Magical Aura in order to showcase just how powerful she truly is. When she does so, she is enveloped in a bright lavender colored light as her hair begins to flare up behind her and her muscles begin to bulge. As she contiunes this, the ground beneath her begins to crack and her demonic nature can be seen as the skull atop her head begins regrowing its missing pieces and the eyes begin to glow with a darkened azure light. It has been commented on by Elize Narukami that Ananta's Magical Aura is enough to cause those enveloped it as well to begin to feel nauseated, even causing weaker mages to completely faint and go into shock from the pressure alone. * Devour (むさぼり, "Musabori"): Enhanced Speed: Master Infiltrator: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Strength: [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']]: Theft Curse Being a False Demon, Ananta's unique Curse is one based on theft and is a particular dangerous one to have oppose you in most situations, especially to those who battle in close quarters. Producing a haze of darkened bubbles, Ananta is able to steal something away from an object or person once the bubble pops in a very close proximity or even on a target. This can be use to steal away the stability of a building, causing it to collapse in on itself or even steal the heat from a flame, resulting in a Fire Magic spell becoming nothing more than a simple light display. These bubbles can also affect living beings in ways such as stealing away their motor controls or even assisting allies by robbing them of their pain. More objectively, Ananta can adversely affect opponents in a more direct way when using this curse. In saying that, she must first have some sort of physical contact with her target(s). After the initial contact has been made, Ananta is able to steal an aspect of the opponent away in order to bolster her own abilities. For instance, she could possibly use this curse to sap away the opponent's Magic or weapon skills. This doe not mean that she is simply sampling said stolen item in question, but she is literally stealing it from the opponent for her own use and removing the usage of what has been stolen from the target's repertoire. Ananta can also be use this curse to take weapons from opponents in the midst of battle, rendering Holder Magic users helpless and for the most part, completely defenseless; just the way she likes it. However, this curse can only affect those that are in Ananta's field of vision, resulting in any stolen items or abilities being returned to the original owner as soon as she can no longer see the target. Celestial Spirit Magic A Holder Magic that allows Ananta to summon Celestial Spirits to aid her in battle as long as she owns their key and forms a contract. Using this Magic, Ananta hides her true nature as a demon and is able to successfully complete many missions on her own. While she does not possess many keys, Ananta does possess two out of the twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac and one silver key. Keys *[[Taurus (Raze)|'Taurus']]: Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *[[Leo (Raze)|'Leo']]: Summons the Lion, Leo. Spells *'Forced Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to the Celestial Spirit World. Celestial Cross Fuse ]]Due to Ananta holding a contract with the Celestial Spirits, the sprit has a special "magic link" with her essentially a contract of sorts that they can annul at any time. By synchronizing her magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity and with the spirit's approval, Ananta can perform this spell; which merges the mage and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This allows Ananta to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out magic, also known as "drawing", from the spirit and storing it ready to be used at any time. This allows Ananta to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. When the mage and their spirit are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since Ananta possesses a comparable consciousness, the spirit will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving her superhuman strength and enhancing her body functions. The merger grants Ananta an extreme boost in power; giving her access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells. The merger can only be executed when Ananta gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as she collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; Ananta is able to automatically absorbs eternano as she moves around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When she is able to enter the merger, Ananta begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, her magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is attacking with and knocks them back a few feet away. This can be a double-edged sword, as the Ananta's current magic would be cancelled out when activating the mode, however, as a False Demon she utilizes Curses; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil color changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time. The mage can always initiate telepathic contact with the spirit. However, in the case that that the user loses consciousness or the spirit for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the spirit creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, "Naibu Kūkan", pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the spirit in safety and even recuperate. Spells Apostle Cooldown (使徒・冷え込み, "Shito Hiekomi"): In a partial use, Celestial Cross Fuse completely drains the user's full magical power to recover from a foe's attack and slow down the opponent for six seconds, or until a spell is landed. The duration of this period can be adjusted by the user's magical power levels. During this time the user's attack cooldown is reduced to nothing, allowing the user to link together several powerful spells one after another; even spamming what would be considered spells with a normally long casting time. Also, if the opponent is evading, the user can still continue their assault against them, as the foe doesn't receive temporarily invulnerability during this method. Category:Elf Category:Demon Category:Demon-Elf Hybrid Category:Sword User Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Club Oz Category:Celestial Spirit Mage